Shinobi Ways
by Sazy Cherry
Summary: Naruto é o Hokage, está casado e tem um filho, além de criar o filho de outra pessoa. Este está envolto em mistérios desde antes de seu nascimento, e nem mesmo sabe o segredo que guarda. *sinopse lixo* *não é yaoi!*


_Vou começar pedindo desculpas pelo HIATUS das minhas fics. Eu sinto muitíssimo, mas realmente não tenho uma previsão de quando elas serão atualizadas._

_Apesar disso, eu quis muito postar essa nova fic. Sei que o gênero "nova geração / novos shinobi" não é novo, mas eu garanto que haverão coisas inusitadas, até porque, ficar no clichê não faz meu tipo._

_Quero avisar que haverão personagens novos (OC), e que não serão só um ou dois. Apesar disso, prometo não confundir (muito) vocês._

_Por último, quero pedir desculpas pelos erros da fic, e gostaria que me avisassem caso encontrem palavras ou frases comidas._

_Já gastei muito latim nisto aqui..._

_Espero que gostem, Leitores-sama! ;)_

* * *

13 de Abril.

Konoha, 5:53 a.m. Terça-feira.

_"-Apenas peço que cuide dele. Faça isso se você realmente gosta de mim, pois ele não é nada menos do que uma parte de mim.- ela pedia chorando. - O nome dele é Saggi.- e ainda chorando, entregou o bebê a ele.- Eu devo ir._

_ - Fica comigo. Eu protejo você.- continuou recebendo uma negativa, da mulher que já se movia. - Eu te amo...- sussurrou enquanto as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto e chegavam ao rosto pálido do bebê em seus braços._

_ 'Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu. Te. Amo.'"._

Ele sempre acordava naquela hora, enquanto via os cabelos loiros dela baterem no ar e sentia a respiração descompassada da pequena criança. E bem na hora de acordar ele se sentia sufocado pelas sombras da noite que levavam a mulher pra longe dele .Mesmo não sendo um sonho bom, ele não podia conter o sorriso, apenas por estar podendo vê-la mais uma vez, mesmo que em um sonho desfocado.

Aquele era um grande dia, seu filho estava fazendo 12 anos e seria graduado gennin. Um grande dia, porém trabalhoso, pois, além do extenso trabalho que teria com os shinobi de Konoha, ele ainda teria que encaixar dois shinobi de Suna à pedido do Kazekage. Ter Gaara em Konoha o deixava feliz, pois ele era um bom amigo com qual não podia se encontrar com tanta facilidade...

Ele foi até o quarto dos meninos e pôde ver Minato agarrando o travesseiro como alguém agarra a vida, assim como qualquer um ás 6 da manhã o faria. Viu a cama, que havia ao lado da de Minato, vazia. "Seis da manhã e ele já está na rua... Ele tem a energia da mãe...".

Tinha o filho, Minato, tinha a mulher, Hinata e tinha o filho de outra morando em sua casa. No início fora muito estranho e motivo de fofoca por toda Vila, mas depois de 12 anos ninguém nem ao menos se lembrava do ocorrido. Lembrava-se que na época ele temia que suspeitassem sobre o passado de Saggi, mas no momento em que puseram os olhos no bebê, pensaram logo que fosse seu filho... Loiro com seus olhos cianóticos, a chegada do garoto à casa do Hokage, enlouqueceu a esposa do mesmo. Hinata já estava grávida na época, o que fez com que se sentisse mais traída, lembrava-se até hoje das palavras que lhe disse: " Estão dizendo que ele é seu filho! E sabe o que eu penso? Talvez ele realmente seja...Você não me respeita e não respeita o _nosso_ filho! ", as palavras lhe cortaram como se fosse uma faca.

O que poderia fazer? _Ela _havia pedido a ele para tomar conta de Saggi, não podia simplesmente descumprir a promessa. Ele não descumpria promessas! Levava suas promessas muito a sério, essa era uma das poucas coisas da qual se gabava... Não abandonaria ele, decidiu.

Até hoje a esposa olhava para Saggi de um jeito inquisidor, mas havia aceitado ele, o que certamente não significava que se davam bem. Era mútuo: Um **suportava **o outro. Minato suportava os dois e ele não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

"Daqui a pouco Hinata volta...", pensou. "Ele já saiu...", sentiu uma onda de alívio.

* * *

13 de Abril

Konoha, 9:37 a.m. Terça-Feira.

O Kazekage e mais dez jounnin estavam presentes na reunião convocada pelo Hokage. Aquela seria a reunião para tratar dos times gennin.

- Tentei dividir os times e os sensei de uma forma que não fosse gerar favoritismos, mas em alguns casos, ouve certa necessidade de fazer o contrário, como vocês irão perceber.

Os jounnin concordaram em um aceno.

- Agora vou informá-los de seus respectivos times. Hanabi, time 1. Sakura, time 2. Konohamaru, time 3. Neji, time 4. Ino, time 5. Tenten, time 6. Kiba, time 7. Gostaria de aproveitar e agradecer ao Neji, que se voluntariou para a função de sensei jounnin.

O Kazekage - que até então estava encostado na janela atrás do Hokage-, aproveitou e cutucou o ombro do Hokage.

- Ah sim... Eu quero informar, que houve uma pequena mudança de rotina, pois dois gennin foram trazidos de Suna, que estarão entre os trios. Se não me engano uma é filha de Temari-san. - disse recebendo uma afirmativa do Kazakage. - Estão todos dispensados, menos você Neji.

Então depois de alguns segundos, só o Hokage, o Kazekage e o Hyuuga ocupavam a sala.

- No que posso ajudar? - o Hyuuga perguntou formalmente.

- Eu escolhi os sensei a dedo - começou- e por um motivo especial pus você no time 4 junto com Saggi, Minato e Iwazawa Suka.

Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha, parecendo entender onde o Hokage queria chegar com aquilo.

- Como você bem sabe, Minato tem muito chakra, uma pena que o use com tanto descuido... - suspirou - Minato pode ter mais chakra do que você - disse distraído, apontando o Hyuuga-, devido à herança que recebeu de mim, mas, eu garanto, Saggi tem ainda mais. Muito mais. Por mais que não explane... Na verdade, é possível que ele nem saiba disso.

- Neji, - Gaara interrompeu. - O que Naruto está tentando dizer é que você deve suprir Saggi o máximo possível. Nunca, _nunca_ deixe ele usar mais de 30% do chakra, caso o contrário teremos surpresas muito desagradáveis e explicações muito complicadas para dar.

- Você mesmo disse que ele tem muito mais chakra que eu, como espera que eu supra, sozinho, 70% de chakra?- disse, em um tom calmo, que não combinava com suas palavras.

- Eu sei disso- disse no mesmo tom distraído de antes. Ele se levantou e continuou. - Primeiro eu pensei em por um selo, mas percebi que não iria adiantar muito, e aí eu percebi que não tinha saída a não ser "roubar" um pouco do chakra do Minato, para ajudar você a conte-lo. Com você e Minato cooperando acho que não haverá problema em conter Saggi...

O loiro caminhou até uma das janelas e se apoiou no parapeito, fazendo seus cabelos se rebelarem contra o vento. Ainda de costa para os outros, ele sussurrou:

- Acho que nunca tive tantos problemas quanto achei que tivesse... - ele virou o rosto dizendo - Está liberado Neji.

O Hyuuga se inclinou em respeito e saiu silenciosamente da sala.

- Você está bem? - perguntou o ruivo que ia em direção do amigo.

- Não posso dizer que estou radiante. - ele fechou os olhos calmamente. - Nunca achei que me tornaria rabugento... - ele riu pesadamente.

- As pessoas mudam com o sofrimento. A dor e os problemas nos obrigam a agir de forma diferente. Você sofreu e viu um novo lado do mundo... Um novo lado seu.- eles estavam lado a lado, com os cabelos batendo furiosamente.

- Gaara... - ele disse numa voz contida. - Me desculpe, mas eu não costumo me dar bem com gente que fala assim. - ele riu, enquanto dava um peteleco na testa do amigo, e fazia uma careta.

- Seu idiota. - os dois riram.

* * *

14 de Abril.

Konoha 8:22 a.m. Quarta-Feira.

Ino tinha passado à tarde anterior pensando em como seriam seus futuros alunos. Estava tão animada que escolheu chamar os alunos para tomar café da manhã, para conhecê-los melhor e deixá-los a vontade. Seu pai disse que a ideia de não levá-los a um campo de treinamento era meio "original", mas ela nem quis saber, estava tão animada...!

A loira estava ali sentada de frente para os três, desconhecidos, gennin recém-formados, que se espremiam em um único banco. Cada um com uma expressão diferenciada. Mas era unânime a insatisfação nos olhares.

- Olá! Eu sou Yamanaka Ino e serei a sensei de vocês por um bom tempo. Espero que sejamos amigos. - ela disse num sorriso simpático, mas desesperado por quebrar a tensão.

Não recebeu reações significativas, a não ser um sorriso tênue de um dos meninos, que não parava de puxar as luvas pretas nos dedos e cutucar a bandana amarrada no pulso direito.

- Por que não se apresentam? - sorriu, numa última tentativa. - Comecemos por você, menino sorridente. Diga o seu nome e o que quer da vida.

O rapaz ficou vermelho e Ino achou que ele era a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

- Sou Kamishi Gin e quero ser um shinobi médico.

O rapaz tinha os olhos imensos e alaranjados - no sol se tornavam incandescentes-, o cabelo castanho escuro que, desleixado, caía nos seus olhos e mesclava com a cor vermelha da bandana. Ele rondava 1,56 m de altura e era visivelmente magro. Usava um colete vermelho, com o sol púrpura de seu clã nas costas; por baixo uma blusa preta, e as luvas negras que carregava no bolso do colete. A bandana fora colocada na testa.

- Ok, então temos o Gin-kun e...? - disse apontando a menina, que estava sentada no meio.

- Sou Narashino Asui e não tenho pretensões futuras.

Asui era uma garota linda e alta, que exibia cabelos castanho escuro até a metade das costas e atentos olhos azuis. Usava uma curta blusa azulada, com o diamante azul de seu clã, e uma bermuda marrom, além de um chapéu redondo, nude. Seu corpo era magro, com uma cintura extremamente fina, pernas longas e seios grandes demais para uma garota de 12 anos. Usava a bandana amarrada na bermuda.

- Gin-kun e Asui-chan... Agora você.

O último rapaz estava sentado completamente à vontade, esparramado no banco da lanchonete. Ele era ruivo e usava uma yukata anil.

- Sou Himura Kihou e o que eu mais quero é que minha irmã esteja segura. - ele disse em meio a um bocejo desinteressado.

Ino achou-o interessante; Pensou que ele lembrava Shikamaru quando falava.

Kihou tinha os fios ruivos e lisos, que iam até embaixo da orelha, e olhos cor de mel. O ruivo era de altura mediana, com 1,58 m, apresentava o corpo longo e esguio .Tinha uma katana presa nas costas e a bandana havia sido amarrada na bainha.

- Temos Gin-kun, Asui-chan e Kihou-kun...- ela repetiu, tentando se acostumar com os nomes. - Temos uma missão de escolta...Coisa simples! Levaremos a esposa de um comerciante muito rico e sua filha até à Vila do Pardal. Essa é uma pequena vila que quase não é comentada.

- Legal...- sussurrou Gin.

- Porém, teremos companhia. Dois outros times de gennin irão conosco na escolta. Uma pequena exigência da cliente. - Ino suspirou, contrariada com a ideia.

Os gennin murcharam instantaneamente.

* * *

14 de Abril.

Konoha, 10:21 a.m. Quarta-feira.

Tenten até tinha pensado no que iria fazer quando conhecesse seus novos pupilos, mas acabou por levá-los ao lugar mais óbvio e tradicional possível: Um campo de treinamento. Os seus novos alunos não pareceram muito animados com a ideia de uma luta contra a nova sensei.

Tinham lutado tão arduamente que a fizeram se lembrar de seu antigo time. Ela nem havia parado para perguntar os nomes deles, fora direto ao ponto e convidou-os para um simples desafio: Ela somente os atacaria e caso algum tivesse a brecha e conseguisse atingi-la, o jogo acabaria. No fim, eles perderam, mas acabaram por se divertir com a "apresentação".

Estavam lá, os três gennin, suados e ofegantes jogados na grama úmida e verde, enquanto Tenten se encontrava sentada próxima a uma árvore.

- O que vocês acham de dizerem os nomes agora? - propôs, se levantando e indo até eles.

Ficou parada, de pé, próxima aos adolescentes que estavam ainda jogados na grama, até que resolveu jogar a água de sua garrafinha neles. Recebeu alguns protestos dos gennin molhados, mas por fim eles se levantaram.

- Sou Aburame Kentaro. - disse o gennin mais baixo, exibindo um sorriso brilhante, que não se pode ver em qualquer Aburame.

Kentaro se vestia como Kiba em sua idade, e tinha a bandana amarrada no pescoço. Tinha a pele bronzeada, cabelos castanhos que caíam sobre seus olhos como uma franja, e olhos de um lindo tom amendoado. Ele era extremamente magro e bem baixo...Talvez 1,45 m.

- Aburame? Jura? - ela perguntou meio desconcertada e surpresa.

- Sim, eu sei...Não pareço com um, né? Eu sou uma exceção surpreendente!- disse como se contasse um segredo.- Não nasci com cara de amargurado sem vida social...- dizia o garoto, fazendo Tenten rir.

- Percebi...- ela sorriu.- "Uma exceção surpreendente", ela repetiu incrédula.

- Sou Kinagawa Giyako - ele tinha uma expressão satírica.

Giyako era o contraste de Kentaro, com cerca de 1,65 m e alguns poucos músculos nos braços. Um garoto bonito, com cabelos prateados e olhos amarelos. Usava um casaco branco e fino, no qual era desenhado uma serpente branca de olhos amarelos, por dentro, usava uma blusa cor de sangue e uma bermuda jeans até os joelhos. O mais chamativo era a máscara ANBU que usava presa nas costas do casaco. Ele não havia amarrado a bandana em lugar algum, então a mantinha no bolso da bermuda.

- Kinagawa...Esse nome não me é estranho. - disse.

- Minha família é dona de uma rede de pousadas. - disse meio sem graça.

- Agora eu. - disse a menina, escandalosa. -Sou Yanagi Niai, sensei. - disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la.

A menina parecia uma frágil boneca de porcelana. Era baixa, usava os cabelos liláceos na altura do pescoço. Possuía grandes olhos cor de mel. Trajava uma camisa branca de mangas curtas e uma saia rodada preta. Ela usava a bandana como arco de cabelo.

- Niai: Por que sempre tão escandalosa? - perguntou Giyako com uma careta.

- Giyako: Por que sempre tão rabugento? - rebateu Kentaro, criando uma pequena discussão.

- Calem a merda da boca!- gritou Niai.- Desculpe-os, sensei! - disse assumindo uma expressão dócil.

- Não se preocupe.- Tenten sorriu amarela. - Deixem eu me apresentar. Sou Mitsashi Tenten, mestra em invocação de armas.

- Legal...- disse Kentaro.

- Eu tenho uma notícia para vocês!-continuou -Teremos a nossa primeira missão e ela será em conjunto com outros dois times. Encontraremos-nos amanhã ao entardecer e encontraremos os nossos companheiros.

Niai e Kentaro pareciam encantados com a notícia, enquanto Giyako sorriu por meio segundo apenas.

- Estão dispensados por hoje.

14 de Abril.

Konoha, 1:26 p.m. Quarta-feira

Tinha decido se encontrar com seus alunos nos rostos de pedra, achou que seria uma boa ideia e que poderia passar um pouco mais de hospitalidade, considerando que dois dos membros de seu time eram de Suna. Ele estava encarando animadamente os três gennin. Seu sorriso quase não cabia no rosto de tanta euforia. Os três gennin estavam ali de frente para ele, sentados cada um a sua maneira, mas parecendo que tinham combinado de fazê-lo da forma mais desleixada possível.

- Sou Sarutobi Konohamaru, o sensei de vocês e tenho fé de que serei o próximo Hokage!- deu um sorriso animado. - Quero saber de vocês agora. Digam seus nomes, seus gostos...Falem de vocês!

-Sou Hanakaze Shin. Gosto de katanas e bombas. -disse sem muita emoção.

Estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas e o corpo apoiado pelas mãos, lançadas para trás. Shin era de estatura mediana e magro. Tinha os cabelos curtos, que mesclavam entre o castanho e o ruivo; Seus olhos eram alaranjados. Usava uma camisa de mangas longas e uma calça preta. Podia-se reparar que trazia uma katana negra nas costas e que amarrava a bandana no meio dos cabelos laranja.

Konohamaru não evitou sorrir, pensando no quão interessante esse garoto devia ser lutando..._"Katanas e Bombas..."_

- Sou Hadari Kazuki. Gosto de ver a noite no deserto, gosto de escalar e gosto de bombas.- disse em uma voz desleixada.

Kazuki estava com as pernas esticadas e apoiando o corpo, do mesmo modo que Shin; ele passava os dedos pelo cachecol azul escuro e o fazia alargar a cada cinco segundos. Os olhos azuis grandes e esperançosos fizeram o sensei se lembrar do Hokage. Os cabelos eram de um louro muito claro - até um pouco fosco- e caíam sobre os olhos do rapaz. Ele usava uma blusa preta e bermudas azuis. Kazuki rondava 1,60 cm e tinha os braços musculosos. Não usava bandana.

- O que você quer para o seu futuro, Kazuki-kun? - perguntou Shin, criando uma conversa paralela.

- Eu quero poder ver minha mãe de novo, e para isso eu preciso me tornar bem forte.- ele disse com determinado.

- Yare, Yare...Kazu-kun sempre levando as coisas muito a sério. -disse a única menina presente.

Konohamaru olhou bem para ela. Decidiu que ela era a garota mais esquisita que já havia conhecido.

- Sou Nara Yuri de Suna. Gosto de pirulitos, de terra, e de café.- ela disse aproveitando a deixa. Ela levantou uma das mãos, num aceno preguiçoso.

A menina estava sentada em uma das elevações do rosto de pedra, tinha as pernas bem abertas e as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos...O Sarutobi notou que ela sentava da mesma forma que ele costumava fazer. Yuri tinha cabelos meio lisos meio ondulados de um roxo vibrante. Tinha olhos turquesa e um ar zombeteiro. Ela usava uma camisa, bem larga, branca de mangas medianas, que deixava os ombros a mostra e mostrava alças finas- provenientes da blusa de baixo - da cor roxa; Combinando, usava um short curto jeans. Usava bandagem nas panturrilhas e não tinha bandana. O sensei apenas se intrigou com a iguana que ela trazia aconchegada nos cabelos.

- Você é sobrinha do Kazekage, certo?-o Sarutobi perguntou.

- Do mesmo modo que você é neto do Sandaime, Sensei-kun.- rebateu. - Acho interessante o fato das pessoas sempre lembrarem de mim como a filha da irmã do Kazekage, e nunca como filha de Nara Shikamaru. -divagou.

Konohamaru sorriu de lado. Ela era diferente da maioria das kunoichi de 12 anos...Era ácida.

- Gostei de vocês e estou bem curioso também...-avaliou. - Shin, Kazuki e Yuri, acho que vamos nos divertir bastante...-ele riu.

Recebeu um sorriso sacana da menina, que riu baixo logo em seguida.

- Sensei-kun, eu acho que você é a primeira pessoa que compreende a minha definição de divertido.

- Não fale como se fosse uma sanguinária, Yuri-chan. - disse preguiçoso, o loiro.

- Não fale como se fosse santo, Kazuki-kun.- disse se abanando. -Ele fala assim, mas adora explodir coisas.- segredou, virando para Shin.

O Sarutobi estava rindo da discussão. Estava ansioso para vê-los em ação.

- Yo, Kono-galinha!- a voz surgiu do nada, projetando-se atrás dele, que se virou imediatamente.- Normalmente você me notaria aqui...Relaxou depois que virou jounnin?

- Moegi-chan...! Estava distraído.- ele sorriu. - O que quer aqui?

- Mensagem do Hokage. - eles se afastaram dos gennin e começaram a conversar.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos eles voltaram, com Konohamaru mostrando o maior sorriso que Moegi já havera visto.

- Boa notícia!- ele disse rindo.- Sairemos em missão amanhã ao entardecer, portanto estejam nos portões, _na hora correta_!- enfatizou. - Eu não tenho muita familiaridade com a palavra paciência, saibam disso..._Não gosto de esperar_.- repetiu.

- Hai, sensei. - disseram em uníssono.

- Só mais um detalhe, não vamos sozinhos para a missão, teremos a companhia de outros dois times de gennin. - viu a menina e o ruivo murcharem um pouco. - Levem somente o necessário e pensem como um time, isso vai deixá-los mais animados para amanhã.

* * *

14 de Abril.

Konoha, 19:47 p.m. Quarta-feira.

Konohamaru estava satisfeito e animado. Teria sua primeira missão como sensei e estava adorando o som da palavra **sensei**,quando vinda da boca de seus alunos. Resolveu que era a sua palavra preferida!

Ele estava indo ao Ichiraku Ramen, encontraria sua mais nova _presa _lá : Hyuuga Hanabi, ou pelo menos era como Moegi havia apelidado a shinobi. O Sarutobi estava acostumado a ser chamado de galinha pela a amiga, que toda vez se apiedava do futuro que viria para suas namoradas: Um término certeiro. Dessa vez foi diferente, ele havia sido abertamente ameaçado por Moegi, que argumentava que a Hyuuga era sua amiga e não queria que ela passasse pelo que aconteceu com Sayu, Yuuya, Maya, Shimimi,Haru,Ume...e todas as outras garotas do semestre anterior. Por isso aquele era um encontro importante, pois pela primeira vez a Hyuuga havia cedido a ele, concordando em não contar a Moegi que sairiam juntos.

Estava ansioso, feliz, limpo e perfumado. Era um turbilhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Havia posto sua melhor camisa, de cor preta e mangas curtas; Usava uma calça jeans um pouco desbotada e para finalizar, o cabelo castanho escuro estava arrepiado como o usual.

Ele adentrou a tenda do Ichiraku e não viu Hanabi, então foi até o "Tio do Ramen" e perguntou se ele havia visto a shinobi, ele negou_. "Talvez ela estivesse atrasada..."_, tentou se convencer daquilo, mas só o que pensava era que ela havia lhe deixado a ver navios...

- Konohamaru-san!- ouviu.

Ele se virou esperançoso, mas acabou por se deparar com Saggi e seu ar irônico de sempre.

- Oe, Saggi-kun!- acenou, chamando-o para perto. - O que faz aqui? - O garoto foi até ele.

- Nee-san pediu para avisar que não poderá vir ao encontro. Alegou problemas familiares.- disse da forma mais seca existente.

Konohamaru suspirou derrotado, fazendo uma careta. _"Nee-san_"...Era assim que Saggi se referia a Hanabi, talvez por ser a única Hyuuga que nunca lhe deu as costas.

- Já imaginava...-olhou para a bancada e depois olhou para o garoto, que continuava ali parado como se esperasse algo. - Quer comer comigo? Pago pra você. - ofereceu com um sorriso.

Saggi pareceu desconfortável com o convite, mas cedeu com um aceno de cabeça. Puxou um banco ao lado do mais velho e se acomodou. O "Tio do Ramen" apareceu logo em seguida para anotar seus pedidos. Konohamaru pediu um ramen de carne e o garoto pediu uma porção pequena de porco. Logo em seguida, criou-se um silêncio massivo entre eles.

Amano Saggi e Sarutobi Konohamaru nunca foram tão chegados quanto poderiam ser, mas tinham um bom relacionamento, apesar da diferença notável de personalidades. Konohamaru era falante, interessado, ativo e companheiro. Saggi era sozinho, seco, cínico, sarcástico, abrindo exceções apenas para os poucos amigos.

- Já conheceu o seu sensei?- perguntou o moreno quebrando o silêncio.

- Não. Disseram que só o conhecerei amanhã.- respondeu com os olhos na bancada.- É verdade que escolheram os sensei de modo que não houvesse nenhum tipo de relação entre eles e qualquer um dos alunos?- perguntou de súbito, o encarando.

- Sim. Naruto queria que não houvesse influências ou favoritismos, creio eu.- respondeu com a mesma seriedade.

O garoto riu secamente e revirou os olhos, numa piada só dele.

- E os seus alunos, já conheceu?- perguntou se virando para ele.

- Já! Eles são ótimos e cheios de personalidade. Tenho dois shinobi de Suna no meu time.- comentou animadamente.

- A garota é bonita?- perguntou com um riso divertido, fazendo o moreno se espantar com a raridade do feito.

- Ela é diferente das outras eu garanto...Um tanto exótica, eu definiria.- ele riu.

- Que eu saiba, exótica é sinônimo pra feia.- sorriu, enquanto batia com os dedos na bancada.

Continuaram conversando banalidades até o ramen ser servido, quando o silêncio pairou ali novamente, e novamente foi tarefa do Sarutobi dissipá-lo.

- Achei que estivesse com seu irmão.- comentou, antes de por uma porção na boca.

O loiro estreitou os olhos e fez uma careta.

- Minato não é meu irmão e não andamos juntos.- disse cortante, porém de uma forma muito tranquila.

- Desculpe, não sabia que não se davam bem...- se apressou em dizer.

Amaldiçoou-se por ter feito uma pergunta tão estúpida, justo na hora em que a animosidade que havia entre eles havera se dissipado totalmente. Konohamaru já havia ouvido Naruto comentar que Saggi procurava se distanciar de Minato e de todos naquela casa.

- Saggi-kun, sei que não é da minha conta, mas se não gosta de morar com Naruto, por que não vai viver com sua tia e seus primos?- perguntou Konohamaru, atirando no escuro.

Sabia que Saggi tinha a tia, Amano Hanane, que vivia em Konoha e que um de seus melhores amigos era o primo, Hanakari Eohei.

- Eu não poderia fazer isso. Naruto diz que minha mãe pediu que ele cuidasse de mim, e que se ele não fizer isso, estará traindo a última lembrança que tem dela: Eu.- disse com uma expressão cansada.

- Sua mãe é bem importante pra ele.- afirmou, um tanto nostálgico.

- Eu acho que ele ainda a ama.- disse encarando a tigela.- Será que ela era tão encantadora assim?- pôs as mãos nos fios de cabelo que caíam nos olhos.

- Eu não cheguei a conhecer sua mãe, mas ela parecia ser uma boa pessoa.- o Sarutobi ficou tenso. Nunca se imaginou tendo esse tipo de conversa com Saggi...Não as tinha mesmo com Naruto.

- Qual era o nome dela? Você sabe?- perguntou como numa súplica, ainda com os olhos na tigela.

- Você não sabe o nome da sua mãe?- perguntou, com uma surpresa declarada em sua voz e semblante.

- Ninguém nunca me diz. Minha tia diz que eu não ganharei nada com isso.- disse inabalável.

- Talvez ela esteja certa, Saggi-kun.- disse passando as mãos nervosamente nos cabelos.

- Sabe, às vezes eu sonho com ela. Imagino uma mulher linda de olhos claros e cabelos como os meus, mas sempre chorando. Ela grita por mim, mas não ouço sua voz, ela simplesmente quer que eu chame por ela de volta...Mas eu nunca sei o que dizer. Que nome dizer.- disse com uma expressão dura e cansada, encarando o moreno ao seu lado.

- Saggi...- ele não soube o que dizer

- Acho que já conversamos o suficiente por hoje Konohamaru-san. Arriscaria dizer que piorei a sua noite.- ele riu do jeito de sempre.

- Que nada!- ele sorriu. -Só fez mais uma amigo.- disse, bagunçando as madeixas louras do adolescente.

O garoto se mostrou espantado, mas acabou por lhe mostrar um sorriso doce.

- Nos vemos por aí, Konohamaru-san! - acenou, enquanto saía do restaurante.

- É claro!

Em cada capítulo vamos apresentar um novo personagem e talvez curiosidades sobre outros, para que o excesso de personagens novos não queime os neurônios do leitores dessa bagaça.

Konohamaru irá inaugurar essa seção.

Na fanfic, Konohamaru tem 23 anos e é um jounnin recém-graduado.

A pessoa com a qual mais fala é, sem dúvida, Moegi; Ele é constantemente chamado de galinha por ela, por agir exatamente como um.

Não sabe muito sobre o passado envolvendo Saggi. É do tipo que "pesca as coisas no ar" e vai unindo as peças.

Tem alguma espécie de sentimento amoroso, que ele mesmo não é capaz de definir, por Hanabi.

Ainda nutre o ardente desejo de se tornar o próximo Hokage.

Parece que se dará muito bem com seu novo time e adorou a peculiaridade dos gennin.

Faz o tipo sensei companheiro e incentivador, e principalmente, o tipo que adora se meter em encrenca junto com os alunos.

Ainda é um adorador de cachecóis, alternando-os entre as cores azul, vermelho, roxo e preto.

Afastou-se de Naruto mais do que gostaria.


End file.
